Flying Without Wings Part I
by ADVluv4life
Summary: Some Find It In The Face Of Their Children; "You didn't do anything wrong Ichigo."..."You never do anything wrong."..."Ichigo, you're a perfect little boy, you know that?"..."I love you, Mom."..."Thank you."


**Flying Without Wings**

_Everybody's looking for that something_

_One thing that makes it all complete_

_You'll find it in the strangest places_

_Places you never thought it could be_

**In the quiet, peaceful town of Karakura many stories are taking place, some stories have ended, and some stories are just getting set into motion. These stories aren't perfect, they have their good parts and bad, they overlap and may even cause the first domino for another to fall. Every person in Karakura has their own story and some even share. I feel like telling these stories, in no particular order, because in sharing these stories it may initiate your own.**

* * *

_Some find it in the face of their children._

Isshin could remember the night Yuzu and Karin were born, they cried until they reached their mother's arms, eyes shut tight. And as soon as her arms were securely wrapped around their tiny frames they tears and screams stopped, when they were silenced he could hear the hum of Masaki, as she stared down at her new baby girls. Her humming slowly coerced their sight from black to amber. And Isshin would swear up and down they had both inherited Masaki's eye color during the space in time they were with their mother.

He knew how they felt, he could drown in Masaki's eyes and enjoy it. Her eyes were one of her best features, though he'd be lying if he said she had a flaw. In his eyes Masaki was perfect, and all her perfection was passed to their children.

As he stood by Masaki's shoulder, he watched as the twins imitated her more, her smile was small but contained so much love in it he wasn't surprised how contagious it was to both him and the babies. They slowly blinked a smile onto their faces, their eyes continued to shine back at Masaki's own, relaxing in her arms, yet neither one's awareness dissipated due to their reaction. As Masaki continued humming Yuzu and Karin listened to the end. It was only then did they begin to shut their eyes.

He still remembers the first thing she told him after that.

"Isshin, Ichigo wants to meet them."

He knew what she said was the truth, their first born, who's one love was his mother, had been begging everyday since the announcement to meet his sisters. Their 5 year old promised up and down, left and right, that he'd be the best big brother for them, Ichigo promised to protect them. He'd never let them down. Isshin knew he wouldn't, his son was meant to protect.

He nodded and went toward the door that lead to their hallway, "I'm sure he'll be excited." Isshin looked back to see her loving smile appear for him.

"I know."

"They're the most beautiful babies I've seen Mommy," was Ichigo's first comment. Ichigo always spoke his mind, never did he halt the truth at his lips, Isshin was proud of his boy.

"You're a lucky boy Ichigo, you get two lovely sisters to protect." Isshin told him, Ichigo beamed back at him.

"I know."

* * *

"Mommy, where's Ichi-nii?"

"I don't know. Dear, have you seen Ichigo since we got back from the park?" Masaki turned to look at him, a worried glaze over her bright eyes.

"Um, I haven't," Isshin had never been a good liar, he knew she could see right through him every time. Especially since her eyes immediately calmed and she turned back to Karin with a caring grin and said that Ichigo was probably wandering around the house.

"Can I go find him, Mommy?"

"Can I go too?" Yuzu suddenly sprang into the scene after placing her new coloring supplies next to the stairs.

"You can't," Isshin spoke to them suddenly, making all three of their eyes widen in shock, "I mean, he wanted to do something on his own for a couple minutes. He'll be in soon, just wait for him. Okay?"

"But, Papa, we're big girls, so we can go get Nii-chan all by ourselves!" Yuzu stated persistently.

"Yeah, Papa!"

Why did Isshin always become the enemy at times like this?

"Let's listen to Papa right now, okay sweetheart?" Masaki asked Yuzu who, after a moment of thought, nodded in agreement. "Karin-chan?"

"Okay, Mommy!"

"Let's color in our new books, for Ichigo-onii-chan, he'll be so happy!"

"Yay!" both girls yelled as they ran to get their new books and crayons.

As they did Masaki walked over to Isshin, "Thank you," he said. She gave him the smile he'd do anything for.

"_You're welcome," _was said with her eyes, as she went to set up the dining room table for the girls.

Ten minutes and almost seven pictures later Ichigo walked into the house. "I'm home."

"Welcome back, Ichigo!" Isshin said from the dining room table, his attention mostly on the half color dolphin in front of him.

"Ichi-nii!"

"Nii-chan!"

The girls immediately jumped off their chairs and ran to the entrance of the house. Masaki also stood to follow the girls, not only because of their initial stumbling, but because she was curious as to what kept Ichigo out in the still quite chilly May air.

"Hi Yuzu, Karin." Ichigo said, suddenly his eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"Nii-chan!" Yuzu yelled, "Where were you, we were really worried."

"What? Why were you worried?"

"Yuzu and I were coloring pictures for you and you took so long to come inside. Ichi-nii, where were you?" Karin cried. Both girls started to sniffle as tears appeared in their eyes. As Isshin stood and moved to the doorway Masaki knelt down between them.

"Girls, I'm sure Ichigo didn't mean to worry you, just like you're worrying him now through your tears. Everything's okay, don't you see?"

Isshin had moved to the door way, closer to Ichigo's side, he saw the girls look at each other, their tears hadn't slowed yet. It didn't look as though they wanted to stop them.

"Girls." Masaki said calmly. They looked into their mom's eyes. Amber collided, and they quickly relaxed. Yuzu and Karin nodded to her. Masaki gave them her perfect smile and they couldn't help but return it. She squeezed them to herself. "Now, go give him the tightest greeting he's ever gotten."

Isshin saw Yuzu and Karin's eyes brighten at the thought, they quickly turned to their brother and set off in a run, tackling him to the ground.

"Ichi-nii!"

"Nii-chan!"

"Oomph!"

For several moments there was no cease in the giggles and joy. And finally, after they did start to relax and stand up Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Actually, I was so late because I got something for you both."

The twins gave him a questioning glance. "What?"

Slowly Ichigo reached into his coat's pockets and pulled out two mini gift boxes. He thrust them away from his body, "Here."

Each girl took one and looked at it questioningly, "Open them," the eight year old urged quietly. So they did.

They both gradually pulled out a bracelet. It was a simple design, both light pink made of beads that were randomly shaped. There was a large bright pink heart in the middle. "I wanted to get you necklaces too, but I didn't have enough money," Ichigo started.

"You could have asked Ichigo," Isshin said to his son, a grin on his face, "I would loved to have helped-"

"I want to do it on my own!" Ichigo stated loudly, not necessarily angry with his father, but more embarrassed.

"Thank you, Ichi-nii!"

"Thanks, Nii-chan!" Yuzu and Karin clinged to their new bracelets as they tackled him to the ground again. Ichigo blushed.

"Y-Your welcome, Happy Birthday."

The girls got off of him just as fast as they had attacked him, "Come on Ichi-nii, let's go color!"

"Yeah," Yuzu agreed, "We'll show you the pictures we drew for you." With that they each grabbed one of his hands and pulled him to the dining room.

Isshin looked at Masaki as she looked at him, they shared a smile as they joined their children.

Later that evening Isshin took the girls up stairs to get ready for. They insisted they weren't tired, but the yawns interrupting their statements caused him to think otherwise.

When they left the room Ichigo suddenly got extra quiet. Masaki asked if he was tired, even though he usually went to sleep an hour later than the girls, it had been a busy day. Ichigo shook his head. The little boy slowly got down from his chair and went to his coat, Masaki followed him.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" she got down on the floor, eye level with her son. His face was red, she wanted to check for a fever.

"Nothing." Ichigo looked at his mother then his coat. "I have something to tell you," there was guilt in his voice.

Isshin stopped at the top of the stairs, he didn't want to interrupt their conversation. He knew it'd be one of those moment he'd remember for the rest of his life. One of those stories he wouldn't even repeat at Ichigo's graduation party, it was going to be precious.

"What sweetheart?" Masaki's voice had a worried tone to it.

"I-I could have bought Yuzu and Karin necklaces earlier." He voice got quieter every word. Isshin thought he could hear his son's heartbeat getting louder as he confessed to what he seemed to consider a crime.

"You could have?" Masaki asked, realizing that Ichigo's conscience was giving him trouble. Ichigo never liked to lie, he considered any little fib of his to be his end. "Well, why didn't you?"

"I wanted to get all of it Mom, I did." Ichigo spoke this line out in an even tone, scared that his action weren't forgivable. "I did," he repeated.

"All of what?"

"The bracelets, and necklaces a-and…" Ichigo didn't want to finish the sentence.

"What, Ichigo? I promise, what you did isn't as bad as you think." Masaki told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"The chocolate." he stared at his socked feet.

"Chocolate?" she asked. "What chocolate?"

Ichigo turned to his coat and pulled out a small box, small but bigger than the ones he gave his sisters. "This chocolate." He pushed his hand out to his mother. "Take it."

Masaki's hesitation was barely noticeable, as she thought only for millisecond whether he'd take the action as a punishment. She slowly took the box.

"Open it, please." Ichigo said quietly.

So Masaki did as he asked. She unwrapped the thin black ribbon from the light blue packaging and her eyes lit up. 'Dark Chocolate Mint' was written on the case of the delightful treat. She gave a small laugh as she looked back to Ichigo's eyes. "You bought this for me, didn't you?"

Ichigo nodded, his face waiting for approval.

"Thank you so much, Ichigo. You're such a sweet boy." she told him. The brunette pulled her little boy into her arms. "You didn't do anything wrong Ichigo." She told him. "You never do anything wrong."

"I didn't?" he asked, still unsure of his actions.

"No, Ichigo, you're a perfect little boy, you know that?" she asked him.

"I love you, Mom." he told her.

"I love you too, Ichigo. Thank you." Masaki pulled back to see his face. "Now, are you going to help me eat these, or do I have to go get your father?"

"I'll help!"

"I thought so," she stood up and smiled down at him, amber meeting bright amber.

* * *

"Ichigoooo!" Isshin allowed himself to fly by the always dodging head of his grown son.

"Stop it, Old Man! I'm busy, I have no time for your weird parenting today!" Ichigo continued up the stairs to his room.

"Ichi-nii! Yuzu is making curry for dinner, how much do you want?" Karin yelled through the stairwell.

"Double- Oww! Triple!" Ichigo hollered, "You little…!"

"What?" Karin asked.

"Nothing, I'll take a triple meal tonight! Thanks!" Ichigo yelled back, attempting to cover up his weird commotion.

"Okay!" And after a second glance Karin returned to the dining room.

Isshin walked up the stairs and leaned against his son's bedroom door. Though he already knew who was in there.

"You didn't have to hit me."

"Apparently I do, if you won't feed me right." a woman's voice replied. _Her_ voice, only Kisuke could have known they'd actually meet up with her personally.

"I was going to give you a regular meal like anyone else would get!"

"But, they make you eat half of it before you bring it up, so I don't get anything in the end!"

"With all the sweets you eat you'll get-" Ichigo coughed, "Hey, you're not allowed to throw my pillow at me-"

"I'll get what, huh?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, really? That wasn't what I thought you were going to say!" she accused him, rightfully so.

"Stop yelling!"

"You yelled first, so maybe you should stop first?"

"You little brat! Maybe I shouldn't feed you at all!" Ichigo suggested.

"Don't even think about it! You'll just end up hurting yourself!"

There was silence. Isshin held in a chuckle, they reminded him of himself and Masaki in the beginning. Only Kisuke would be able to plan something like this out, or even have this coincidentally happen. _"Thanks." _he started away from the door, lost in thought.

After Masaki's death the days became duller. The kid's eyes also dulled from the bright amber to a light brown, only he'd be able to tell the difference. Their smiles didn't go as high as they used to. And they all took some form of responsibility in their house, in their hearts. Yuzu took up the cooking and cleaning she had always loved helping Masaki with. She always worked hard to please the whole family, giving out all the care she could. Sometimes she didn't leave any for herself.

That's where Karin comes in. When Yuzu gave too much Karin was there to give back. Karin changed a lot more, stopped crying, rarely smiled. Only during those times where her sister needed her, or during the visits to their mother's grave, did she let out any emotion. She was stoic, she learned to control herself.

He was their rock, when both of them suddenly went down, mainly in the beginning, before they thought they had to act different, before they changed. Isshin wanted to be there for his kids, but they wanted to be so independent. And to help them he allowed them to be just that.

When she passed Isshin was in pain. He didn't know how to feel, didn't know how to act, unless he was with his children. He needed them just as much as they needed him at that time. He had to stand tall with them on his shoulders, balance all of their lives and keep it together. The one child who couldn't figure out answers, and could take any help for some time, was Ichigo.

He blamed himself, Isshin could tell. Ichigo blamed himself the same way Isshin blamed his own self. He blamed himself for not getting there in time, for not saving her. Masaki was everything to him, the one thing, one person, he wanted to keep safe from harm. And he failed. He didn't, couldn't, tell Ichigo this though, how? He's tried to think of ways to get out his side of the story, how to tell Ichigo what he should have done that night. But there is no way.

* * *

Ichigo had walked around with the guilt for so long, it was hard to let it go. The Grand Fisher, no matter how much Ichigo didn't want to admit, was something that he couldn't have predicted at nine years old. It was something he couldn't have even protected an ant from. And even though this is true the guilt still holds onto him, it's hanging on now, as he drags it back home. Rukia walked next to him, silent. He hadn't told her the whole story yet, he knew he could, it wouldn't hurt him as much now. He could speak it out loud and tell her everything he remembered, but he doesn't. And she doesn't request it. _"Thanks." _They're a few blocks from his house now. Rukia turns towards him, hesitates and turns to face forward. He looks to her, with a questioning gaze, "What?"

"I know you haven't told me about that night, but you didn't do anything wrong, Ichigo." she spoke softly. Ichigo paused in his steps.

"_You didn't do anything wrong Ichigo."_

"_You never do anything wrong."_

"_Ichigo, you're a perfect little boy, you know that?" _

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia asked, turning back to face him.

The orange-haired teen looked down at her and gave a sincere grin, "Thank you, Rukia."

Rukia stared at him for one second, taking in the statement, then nodded in understanding.

* * *

The front door opened, Isshin turned to look from where he sat on the couch.

"I'm home." Ichigo said. His voice sounded different, lighter. Isshin looked at his son's face and saw a subtle difference, more relaxed, more happy, more Masaki.

"Welcome home, Ichigo."

* * *

So, what do you think? I didn't know if I could even write this, I didn't think I'd even be able to type 300 words for this story, so I'm proud of myself. But I always want to hear you're opinion. And I know I was pretty generous with commas, please don't hold it against me...

**So more info on this story's set-up:**

Okay, I have decided that I'm going to make each separate set of lyrics it's own story. The 'Intro' will still be included in each one to keep them connected, but I feel it will be easier considering the character can range- a lot. I'll try and stay Manga-verse, but sometimes I'll want to go out of the box and try Alternate-Universe as well. That's another reason separate stories will be easier. Seeing as though none of these are having the same character no one has to read all the stories to know what going on, they could if any of the other seem interesting though. I'll also put a list of the previous stories in each new document so people will know about the others, that way if you find one you'll know if you missed one :)

Though as of now I do not have another one written, so I'll tell you that by range I mean- The first line was: Isshin/Masaki; next up I'm probably going to do: Byakuya/Hisana. I'm not sure though. We'll see what happens. I may even do another song and just title it '_ Part I', you know? Whatever happens will happen I suppose :)

By the way, if you look up 'Bleach' and 'Flying Without Wings' on Youtube there is a video for it. The video isn't by me, but one time I said that wanted to make a video for it, but I never could (due to the fact I don't have episodes of Bleach to use for a video of any sort). It has both good song quality, and the lyrics. My ears here differently though, so I think some of the lyrics are incorrect, but that's for you to have an opinion on. If you watch you'll notice the difference between that persin's views in mine evenually :)

I hope you enjoyed the story, and I'd really love to know what any of you thought, even if it's anonymous ^.^

_**ADV**_


End file.
